


New Year's Kiss

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: It’s New Year’s Eve, Tony is throwing one of his famous parties. Reader is determined to finally reveal her feelings to Bucky. At the same time, Steve convinces Bucky to do the same and reveal his feelings to her before it’s not too late.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everyone!

The New Year’s Eve. Yet another year had almost passed. Tony as every year was throwing one of his famous parties. At this point, you could say it was one of his specialties. It was the most discussed and most awaited event in New York City.

Everyone wanted to be there. Only the chosen ones were invited. Most of the elites from around the country. Of course, all of the Avengers would be there. No doubt in that.

As an avenger yourself, you were invited. Living in the tower with others had its perks, for instance, you didn’t need to walk far. Wearing your dark red dress, simple yet elegant you felt confident about tonight and your plan in mind. You wanted to look your best knowing that there would be one certain blue-eyed - super soldier - Bucky Barnes with whom you were undeniably in love.

Everyone around you knew that or had suspicions, except him who was completely oblivious about your feeling towards him. It seemed he liked you too judging by all the flirting and spending so much time together on a daily basis. So you decided tonight would be the perfect time to do something about it and since he hadn't made a move yet you would do it yourself.

The ballroom was decorated beautifully as always. Hundreds of fairy lights hanging from the ceiling, gold and silver balloons everywhere, champagne on every table. The music playing and people dancing and laughing. There were so many people there already, it felt a little underwhelming. You didn't recognize even half of them, but you didn't care about them at all, you had only one mission in mind tonight.

Looking around the big room you noticed Bucky, Steve, and Sam talking on the other side of the room by the windows and went straight to them pushing through the sea of people.

“Hi!” You greeted all three of them. “Happy New Year!”

“Hey!” They all turned to you. Sam whistled, looking you up and down. “Damn, someone hold me.” He stumbled backward, holding onto Steve's shoulder.

“You look stunning Y/n.” Steve complimented laughing at Sam's reaction. Not often you were seen in a dress, you even did your hair and put more effort than usual into your makeup.

“Thanks, Steve. You all look handsome as hell.” You admired as all of them were wearing suits that looked really good on them. Your eyes lingered on Bucky more than necessary. You couldn’t help it, he looked so alluring in his dark, blue navy suit and slicked back hair.

“Oh, this? I wear this every day.” Sam chuckled.

“You think I wouldn't notice if you would dress like this every day?” You raised an eyebrow.

“True that. What do I have to do to get a drink here?” Sam asked no one in particular. “Can you believe this? We've been here for twenty minutes and I'm still sober.” 

“Look around, there's alcohol everywhere. I think you can ask at the bar if you don't want champagne.” You said and glanced at Bucky who was intently watching you. He thought he had never seen anyone more gorgeous than you tonight.

“Good idea. Let's go.” Sam said, hooking elbows with you going the bar and started telling some story from one of the missions very enthusiastically.

Meanwhile, Bucky still stared at you lost every ability to speak or form sentences. Steve elbowed him in his side, bringing him out of his daze. “Dude, you're drooling.” 

“No, I'm not. Shut up.” He glared at Steve.

“Yes, you are.” He chuckled. “I can see how you look at her make a move already. Use your charm and ask her out before it's too late.” Steve urged.

“What if she doesn't feel the same about me?” Bucky doubted looking over the place where you were standing laughing at Sam's story.

When he first met you he felt an instant connection with you. He felt like he could trust you. You didn't judge him for the things he had done before he joined the team. You didn't push him to do something he didn't want to do. He told you stories about the time before the war about how he always had to save Steve from the trouble he got himself into. You couldn't believe that mister right - Captain America - Steve Rogers could get in trouble so much. Turns out he could and he did.

Over the time spent together the stories told, movie nights and late long nights spent together talking about everything and nothing he fell in love for the first time in a long time. 

“She likes you, trust me. This is a good night to do something about it.”

“How can you know that?” Bucky asked turning to Steve. “Did she tell you something?”

“Well, you didn't hear it from me. Y/n likes you. A lot. Now go ahead and ask her to dance or something.” Steve assured. He had seen Bucky flirt with the woman back in time so easily as he would know exactly what they wanted to hear, but with you it was different it seemed like you were immune at his flirting attempts.

“Alright. I'll do it.” Bucky glanced your way straightening his tie. “Wish me luck, punk.”

“You don't need it but good luck anyway, jerk.” Steve said patting his shoulder.

Bucky walked to the spot where you and Sam stood as he finished telling his story. “And that's how I saved the day.”

“You saved the day?” Bucky asked sarcastically. “Did you also tell how because of you I was falling down a skyscraper?” 

“I caught you, didn't I?” Sam defended himself.

“Barely.” Bucky snorted.

“You know what tinman? If you wouldn't...”

You laughed at their bickering. That was their thing whenever they had a chance. “Okay, calm down ladies. It's New Year's Eve you should leave all your grudges behind.” 

“I will forget that only in that case If you’ll have a drink with me.” Bucky said to you.

“Yeah, sure.” You smiled. “Sam?”

Sam shot a glance at Bucky and understood immediately what was going on. “You know what, I just remembered I had this...thing I had to do right now, but you two go ahead.”

“Are you sure?” You wondered what was he talking about.

“Yeah, go have fun.” He smiled lifting his empty glass.

You hooked elbows with Bucky. “Let's go, shall we?” He smiled brightly leading you to a quieter spot mouthing 'thank you' to Sam who in response whispered. “Don't blow it.” Making him roll his eyes.

Bucky brought two drinks one for you and one for himself. After finding an empty table the conversation flowed easily as always.

The music changed. “Dance with me?” He asked, standing up offering his hand.

“I must warn you I'm not a good dancer, but if you don't mind me stepping on your feet I would gladly dance with you.” You placed your hand in his.

“I don't mind that at all.” He led you to the dance floor.

He spun you around so you would face him, placing his free hand on the small of your back pulling you closer. You placed your hand on his shoulder looking into his dreamy eyes. You both started to move taking a step forward bumping into each other.

“Sorry.” You laughed a little embarrassed.

“Why don't you let me lead.” He chuckled.

“Go ahead.” You let him lead. It turned out you weren't such a bad dancer after all. Next song was slower and Bucky pulled you even closer, his hands dropping to your waist. Your hands wrapped around his neck.

“You look beautiful tonight.” He smiled softly, gathering the courage to say what he wanted to say. “I mean not that you look bad other days...”

“Thank you.” You stopped his rambling. “You're not so bad yourself. This suit looks really good on you. Actually, everything looks good on you.”

“Thanks, Doll.” He smiled shyly.

“I don't know how to say this...but I need to say it so I'm going to say it as it is.” You took a deep breath your heart racing in your chest. “I'm in love with you.”

Bucky stopped moving a smile appearing on his lips. “I wanted to say exactly the same thing. I love you too.” He said slowly inching closer. Hearing that he felt the same about you, a wave of relief flooded over you. When his lips almost met yours, someone interrupted by tapping on his shoulder ruining the moment. 

Some journalist thought it was the best time to ask for an interview. Bucky frowned turning around, he didn't like it one bit but tried not to show it.

“Mr. Barnes is it possible for you to answer a few questions. I'm writing a story about you and would like to fact check a few things.” The man stood with his phone in hands not bothered at all.

“Can't it wait? I'm kinda busy right now.” He said annoyance clearly evident in his voice.

“It will take only two minutes.” It looked like he wouldn’t step back.

Bucky turned to you. “I'll wait for you outside.” You said squeezing his hand and walked away.

“Okay, make it quick.” He looked behind you as you disappeared in the crowd.

The journalist proceeded to ask his questions. Meanwhile, you waited for him on the balcony. It wasn't cold despite it being winter it was refreshing. 

After five minutes you started wondering should you go after Bucky. It was almost midnight when he startled you wrapping his hands around you.

“It's just me.” He said. “Tony saved me from that vulture. Turned out he wanted to know more than few facts. Apparently, he wasn’t even supposed to be here.”

“Tony is a lifesaver.” You relaxed against him, holding onto his forearms. “I almost went after you.”

“Good thing you didn't.” He smiled.

“Why is that?”

“Because you would kick his ass.” 

“Maybe. After all, he ruined our moment.” You chuckled.

“Aren't you cold out here?” He asked concerned.

“No, not really.” Faint music and chatter came through the glass door from the inside. You didn’t want to go back inside just yet.

“You know, there's this one belief that if you kiss someone when the clock strikes midnight on the New Year’s Eve you are going to spend the next year with that person.” He said placing his chin on your shoulder.

“Is that so?” A shiver runs down your spine from the warmth of his body pressed against your back and the smooth tone of his voice. You turn in his arms meeting his warm smile. People inside start counting the last ten seconds to midnight.

“So I've heard.” He casually shrugs, taking off his suit jacket and draping it over your shoulders. It's warm and smells like him. You pull it tighter around yourself breathing in his scent.

“In that case, I think we should try that out, you know for science.” You smile pulling him closer to you by his tie.

“For science.” He smiles leaning closer, winding his fingers in your hair and this time he kisses you as the fireworks go off and everyone inside cheers to the new year. Your hand slides up his chest. The time stops, there's only you and Bucky on the balcony.

He presses his forehead against yours.

“That was...” You breathe out.

“Late.” He finishes your sentence. “Should've done this a lot sooner.”

You kiss him again. “Happy New Year, James.”

“Happy New Year, Y/n.” He smiles.

You turn to see the colorful fireworks all over the city placing your head on his shoulder, his hands still around you not even thinking of letting you go anytime soon. This is going to be your year you think as you look up at Bucky as he smiles down at you thinking the same. The night couldn't get any better than this.


End file.
